csifandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Jaclyn Smith
Jacquelyn Ellen 'Jaclyn' Smith is een Amerikaanse actrice en zakenvrouw. Zij speelde Olivia Hodges, de moeder van lab technicus David Hodges, sinds het 12e seizoen van CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Carrière Jaclyn verscheen door de jaren heen in verschillende tv-shows, waaronder: "The District", "Christine Cromwell", en "Switch". Ze had ook gastrollen in veel populaire programma's zoals, "Becker", "Hope & Faith", en "Law & Order: Special Victims Unit". Jaclyn is waarschijnlijk het meest bekend om haar hoofdrol als Kelly Garrett in de hitdrama Charlie's Angels. Filmografie Films * Goodbye, Columbus (1969) - Bruiloftgast * The Adventures (1970) - Journalist Belinda * Bootleggers (1974) - Sally Fannie Tatum * Nightkill (1980) - Katherine Atwell * Déjà Vu (1985) - Brooke/Maggie * Free Fall (1999) - Renee Brennan * Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) - Kelly Garrett TV-Series * The Patridge Family (1970) - Bruinharige Stewardess * McCloud (1973-1975) - Margaret Hart/Jackie Rogers * Get Christie Love! (1975) - Sari Lancaster * Switch (1975) - Ali * The Rookies (1975) - Judy March * Disneyland (1976) - Cathy Martin * The San Pedro Beach Bums (1977) - Kelly Garrett * The Love Boat (1977) - Janette Bradford * Charlie's Angels (1976-1981) - Kelly Garrett * George Washington (1984) - Sally Fairfax * The Bourne Identity (1988) - Marie St. Jacques * Christine Cromwell (1989-1990) - Christine Cromwell * Becker (2000-2001) - Megan * The District (2002-2004) - Vanessa Cavanaugh * Hope & Faith (2004) - Dr. Anne Osvath * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2010) - Susan Delzio * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2012) - Olivia Hodges Televisiefilms: * Probe (1972) - Bruinharige Stewardess * Oh, Nurse! (1972) * Fools, Females and Fun (1974) - Susan Cole * The Whiz Kid and the Carnival Caper (1976) - Cathy Martin * Escape from Bogen County (1977) - Maggie Bowman * The Users (1978) - Elena Schneider * Jacqueline Bouvier Kennedy (1981) - Jacqueline Kennedy * Rage of Angels (1983) - Jennifer Parker * Sentimental Journey (1984) - Julie Ross-Gardner * The Night They Saved Christmas (1984) - Claudia Baldwin * Florence Nightingale (1985) - Florence Nightingale * Rage of Angels: The Story Continues (1986) - Jennifer Parker * Windmills of the Gods (1988) - Mary Ashley * Settle the Score (1989) - Katherine Whately * Kaleidoscope (1990) - Hilary Walker * Lies Before Kisses (1991) - Elaine Sanders * The Rape of Doctor Willis (1991) - Kate Willis * In the Arms of a Killer (1992) - Maria Quinn * Nightmare in the Daylight (1992) - Megan Lambert * Love Can Be Murder (1992) - Elizabeth Bentley * Cries Unheard: The Donna Yaklich Story (1994) - Donna Yaklich * Family Album (1994) - Faye Price Thayer * My Very Best Friend (1996) - Dana * Married to a Stranger (1997) - Megan Potter * Before He Wakes (1998) - Bridget Smith Michaels * Three Secrets (1999) - Diane * Navigating the Heart (2000) - Edith Iglauer * Ordinary Miracles (2005) - Rechter Kay Woodbury * Bridal Wave (2015) - Felice Hamilton Bron http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Jaclyn_Smith http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000646/?ref_=nmmi_mi_nm[[Categorie:Actrice]]